Regulus Arcturus Black
by JennnyJ
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black, den sista uppgiften


**En kort historia om Regulus Arcturus Black, tillägnad Systraskapet för den kärlek dem sprider. /JvJ  
**"Herre, gör det inte" alfens tunna hand greppade krampfast den unge trollkarlens svarta klädnad och de ljusa ögonen blänkte av tårar.  
"Krake, släpp mig och visa mig båten, du vet att det måste göras" den mörkhåriga ynglingens ansikte var sammanbitet och hans gråa ögon spejade längst den mörka sanden för att se det minsta spår av den kedja han visste skulle ligga där.  
"Men unge Regulus, din arm" Krake strök varligt över sin herres underarm som fläckats av blod, det öppna såret slöt sig och Regulus log tacksamt.  
"Tack Krake, men nu ber jag dig ännu en gång, visa mig båten" hans röst var hes och det spetsiga ansiktet var ovanligt blekt, men hela han tycktes skina av en ovanlig beslutsamhet och Krake kunde inte annat än lyda sin herre.  
Alfen började långsamt gå fram och tillbaka längst den smala stranden och hans ögon utforskade marken han gick på, som om han letade efter något magiskt tecken, och efter ett tag fann han det.

"Där" Krakes hand darrade då han pekade på kedjan som låg på marken och Regulus nickade vart efter han med en beslutsam min gick fram till den och gav den ett lätt ryck, kedjan rörde på sig och snart tycktes man skymta en båt i det disiga gröna skenet som kom från mitten av sjön, där han visste att Horrokruxen fanns.  
"Du måste inte följa med" sade han till Krake och hoppade vigt i båten, noga med att inte nudda det mörka vattnet och satte sig till rätta i den lilla båten, men alfen skakade på huvudet så att de tunna öronen fladdrade och klev i efter sin herre, som med ett litet leende vände blicken mot ön som kom allt närmare och närmare vart eftersom båten tyst gled fram genom vattnet, utan att sprida den minsta krusning på dess yta.

Plötsligt pep alfen till och pekade ned i vattnet med ögonen vitt uppspärrade och Regulus ryggade tillbaka men kvävde ett skrik då han såg det bleka spökliknande ansiktet som flöt några centimeter under ytan, den tycktes helt oberoende av dem och Regulus förstod att det var bäst om det förblev så.  
"Inferier, det låter som Mörkrets herre det, men dem kan inte göra oss något" fnös han dels för att lugna sig själv men även för att försöka få den lilla varelsen som krampaktigt kramade hans ben att sluta darra.

"Han bara skrattade åt mig när jag såg dem för första gången" viskade Krake och såg upp på sin herre med tårar i ögonen.  
"Mörkrets herre bryr sig inte om någon annan än sig själv, det är dels därför vi måste få det här gjort, till vilket pris som helst" sade Regulus och svalde hårt innan han vände koncentrationen mot ön som kom allt närmre.  
Alfen svarade inte utan såg ned på sina långa fingrar som han höll knäppta i sitt knä tills båtens skrov drog i sandbottnen och förkunnade att de var framme.  
Regulus hoppade ur och hjälpte sedan Krake i land, vart efter de båda gick fram till det gröna ljusets källa, en skål gjord av granit med konstiga formler inristade vid dess kanter.

"Unge herrn, jag gör det, låt mig…" stammade Krake och sträckte darrandes efter glaset som hans herre nyss trollat fram, men Regulus skakade på huvudet.  
"Du har redan fått lida tillräckligt" sade han med en varm blick på alfen och drog sedan fram en medaljong av skimrande guld och räckte den till Krake som lydigt tog emot den, med tårar blänkandes i de stora ögonen.  
"När jag har druckit upp allting så byter du ut den riktiga medaljongen mot den falska som jag nyss gav dig, och sedan håller du den i säkerhet, okej?" Regulus röst var svag men bestämd och Krake sänkte blicken och nickade.  
"Och kom ihåg att vad som än händer, få mig att fortsätta dricka" han gav alfen en skarp blick och denne nickade ännu en gång, högst motvilligt "Och nu, låt oss se vad Mörkrets herre hade tänkt skrämma oss med"  
Han förde glaset mot den grönaktiga vätskan och fyllde det till brädden, vart efter han höjde det mot sina spruckna läppar och tog en girig klunk.  
Ansiktet förvreds i smärta och han flämtade till, men fortsatte att dricka, trots att varje klunk plågade honom.  
_  
"Vi har sagt åt dig att inte gå in där, men du brydde dig inte, du trotsade våra förmaningar och drog även med din lillebror på ditt lilla upptåg" Orions ansikte visade ingenting annat än öppet hat mot sin äldste son som rak i ryggen stod framför honom och försökte kämpa mot tårarna.  
"Men far, det var inte han…" Stammade Regulus som stod bredvid sin mor som hade lagt en beskyddande arm kring hans tunna axlar, men hans far hörde inte på utan spände loss svångremmen.  
"Men om jag säger att vi båda var med på det" sade Sirius och försökte behålla sitt lugn men faderns blick fick honom att knappt synbart rygga tillbaka.  
"Då säger jag att du ljuger, och vi föder inte upp lögnare i det här huset!" Vrålade Orion så att spottet yrde och hans ögon såg ut att snart trängas ut ur sina hålor.  
Regulus försökte undkomma sin mors hårda grepp då hans far höjde remmen mot Sirius som försökte skydda sig med händerna, men såg med skräck hur slaget föll och lämnade en blodig skåra längst sin brors bleka kind.  
Sirius skrek av smärta, ett skrik som fick håret i nacken att resa sig, slagen föll, om och om igen och snart skrek även Regulus.  
"Få det att sluta, få det att sluta!"  
_  
"Så ja unge herrn, ni måste dricka, seså, drick" hörde han Krakes brutna röst långt bortifrån och han lydde dennes uppmaning och drack.  
_  
Nu låg han plötsligt på marken och glåporden och slagen haglade över honom.  
"Kom igen din fega lilla mask, ropa på dem då, ropa på lilla mami och papi, tro inte att dem kommer och räddar dig nu" Hånade en stor biffig kille honom och sparkade till honom i magen, Regulus stönade och kröp ihop i fosterställning.  
"Ja kom igen, du är inte så tuff nu va?" En spinkig kille med brunt hår spottade honom i ansiktet, en gest som lockade fram uppmuntrande skratt bland pojkarna som samlats vid den lilla lekplatsen.  
Tårarna hade börjat rinna längs hans bleka kinder och smärtan var nästintill outhärdlig, att se hur han plågades eggade upp personerna runt omkring och den biffiga killen fortsatte flinandes att puckla på honom.  
"Sirius, Sirius! Hjälp mig!" Regulus hade precis fått syn på sin äldre bror som med händerna nedsjunkna i fickorna gick längst med gatan mot deras hus.  
Sirius vände sina gråa ögon mot honom, de var helt likgiltiga och kring ett av ögonen blommade ett mörkt blåmärke.  
Regulus gav honom en hoppfull blick men då Sirius vände bort ansiktet förstod han att han inte skulle få någon hjälp och han såg med tårarna brännandes bakom ögonlocken hur hans äldre bror haltade upp för trappan till deras hus och försvann in genom porten.  
"Ser du, inte ens din bror vill hjälpa dig längre, du är så vidrig" väste den mörkhåriga killen och skrattade innan han och de andra i gänget drog sig där ifrån och lämnade Regulus kvar på marken, där hans ansikte förvreds i sorg och tårarna rann ned för kinderna.  
_  
"Det är snart slut nu, unge Regulus, en klunk till bara" sade Krake grötigt och hjälpte sin herre att skrapa upp det sista av vätskan från botten och förde det till hans mun, och Regulus drack ännu en gång.

_"Du, Black"  
Regulus vände sig om och såg plötsligt in i ett par bruna mandelformade ögon som blixtrade bakom ett par glasögon.  
"Vad vill du mig, Potter?" Fräste han och backade undan en bit, så att han nästan stod tryckt mot den kalla väggen, han märkte att även Lupin och pojken Pettigrew stod framför honom, med händerna hårt greppade kring sina trollstavar.  
"Vi vill hämnas" sade Lupin, rakt på sak och hans bruna ögon lös av illvilja då han betraktade honom där han stod och kramade trollstaven i ena handen.  
"Hämnas för vad? Jag har aldrig gjort er något" Regulus kände paniken välla över sig och märkte till sin förtret att pojkarna flinade.  
"Du har kanske inte gjort oss något, men du har skadat någon vi bryr oss om" sade James och gick hotfullt fram mot honom, "om du någonsin kröker ett hår på Sirius, eller vållar honom någon annan skada, så lovar jag dig, ditt liv kommer att bli kort".  
"Så ni hotar mig?" Regulus spärrade upp ögonen och såg från den ena pojken till den andra och möttes hela tiden av samma kyliga hat.  
"Det kan du räkna med" Sade Pettigrew med ett litet flin och sträckte på sig, fylld av nyvunnet mod och hans blåa vattniga ögon blängde äcklat på honom.  
Potter höjde trollstaven för att förhäxa honom, men någon lade plötsligt en hindrande hand på hans axel.  
"Kom James, vi går, ödsla ingen tid på någon som jag för länge sedan glömt bort" Sirius kyliga blick var fäst vid Regulus smala ansikte, ett ansikte som var så likt hans eget.  
Potter sänkte motvilligt staven och vände sig om.  
"Okej grabbar, kom" han började gå där ifrån med Lupin och Pettigrew efter sig, men stannade upp då han märkte att Sirius inte följde med dem, "Sirius?"  
"Gå före ni, jag måste reda ut en sak"  
James nickade förstående och han och hans vänner försvann bakom ett hörn._

"Varför hindrade du honom?" Regulus kände sig liten där han stod i sin brors skugga och han ryckte till då de gråa ögonen vändes mot honom igen.  
"För att han inte skulle ödsla någon tid på dig, jag känner dig inte längre Regulus, en gång var vi bröder, men nu… nu är dem mina bröder" han nickade bort mot hörnet där Potter och hans kompisar hade svängt av och Regulus kände hur tårarna steg i hans ögon.  
"Men vad skulle jag ha kunnat göra för att hindra fars slag? Du vet att det inte hade spelat någon roll för honom om jag sagt något eller inte" Han bet ihop för att tårarna inte skulle rinna, han ville inte visa sig svag.  
"För mig hade det spelat roll" sade Sirius och gav sin bror en sista blick innan han vände sig om och gick där ifrån.  
Regulus sjönk ned på knä på det kalla golvet och tårarna rann ned för kinderna, medan han hulkandes och gråtandes skrek ut sin sorg i tystnaden.  
  
"Unge herr Regulus, det är gjort, det är slut" Krake snyftade av lättnad och kramade sin herres ena arm, men tystnade då han såg hur blek han var och de stora tårarna som rann ned för hans kinder "Unge herrn?"  
"Byt… medaljongen" viskade han, knappt hörbart och sjönk raklång ned på den steniga marken medan han andades tungt, Krake gjorde genast som han sade och bytte den riktiga medaljongen mot den falska.  
"Så unge herrn, jag har bytt" Alfen såg medlidsamt ned på sin herre och strök honom över det svarta håret.

"Krake, nu måste du tillbaka hem och säg ingenting om det här till min mor eller någon annan" Hans röst var fortfarande svag men tårarna hade slutat rinna.  
"Men unge herrn, du ska ju följa med" Krake skrynklade ansiktet och lade huvudet på sned med en oförstående min medan han försökte hjälpa sin herre upp på fötter.  
Regulus skakade matt på huvudet, svetten hade börjat pärla vid hårfästet och hans blick var glansig.  
"Jag kommer inte klara mig ut här ifrån, och även om jag gör det så kommer Mörkrets herre att ta mig" viskade han och blundade en stund för att få det att sluta snurra i huvudet.

"Unge herrn…" Snyftade alfen men Regulus avbröt honom.  
"Gå nu och kom ihåg att ingenting berätta" Han reste sig upp på skakiga ben och blev tvungen att hugga tag i Krakes axel för att inte falla ihop igen.  
"Jag följer," han avbröt sig och förde handen till ögonen, han ville inte visa Krake att han grät "jag följer dig till båten och kanske, om jag orkar, så åker jag med dig".  
Krake torkade sig om den snoriga näsan och hans ögon sken upp.  
"Så unge herrn," Stammade han och Regulus nickade.  
"Jag följer med dig"

Och så började de långsamt ta sig ner till båten, Regulus var så försvagad att benen hotade att svika honom för varje steg han tog, men Krake gick försiktigt och lät sin herre stödja sig på honom, hans älskade herre skulle följa med Krake hem.  
"Så Krake, du hoppar i först, jag kommer efter" sade Regulus då de var framme vid båten, Krake nickade och hängde den nya medaljongen över sitt bröst och klev i båten, men snubblade till och råkade nudda vattnet med foten och en kall vit hand greppade plötsligt tag i relingen.  
"Herre" Krake spärrade förskräckt upp ögonen och backade så långt bakåt i båten som det gick medan den Inferie som hakat sig fast vid den spöklika båten började häva sig upp över kanten.  
"Krake, transferera dig bort här ifrån" Regulus backade undan från båten och höjde trollstaven, en skur av eld träffade Inferien i bröstet och den sjönk ned i vattnet igen.

"Krake, nu!" Hans ben vek sig under honom och han föll ned på marken, i fallet tappade han trollstaven som rullade ned för strandkanten och ner i det mörka vattnet.  
"Inte utan unge herrn" protesterade Krake med tårarna rinnandes ned för kinderna och började klättra ur båten.  
"Nej Krake, lova mig att du gör allt du kan för att förstöra medaljongen och försvi…" Han tjöt till då en ny Inferie grep tag om hans vrist och drog ned honom mot vattnet.  
"Krake, transferera dig hem nu och lova mig, lova…" Han hann inte tala meningen ut och Krake såg med förfäran hur hans älskade herre drogs ner i vattnet och försvann.  
"Unge herrn" Tårarna rann ned för alfens kinder, men han gjorde som hans herre sagt, han tog ett fast grepp kring medaljongen innan han transfererade sig där ifrån med ett 'poff'. ** /Slut**


End file.
